bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Samael Telimectar
Appearance Samael is a tall man with sharp fatial features and shoulder-length black hair. His Soul Armor is of purest white, with dark gold trimmings and sword on the chest. His cape is green. Personality Samael is a withdrawn and cold individual. He doesn't talk much, dedicating himself obsessively to the perfection of martial arts. Despite this he is rather observant and seems to know much of what is going around or how people feel, even tough he rarely comments on it unless asked. Abilities SoulResonance: Sammel has a below average soul resonance with his partner, due to their vioently clashing personalities and cannot use his partners bankai. He and Phanuel are the only Soul Knights to achive the rank of Paladin despite that. Impressive Strength: Sammael is very tall and muscular, possesing significant strength even without any enchancments. High Spiritual Pressure: As expected of a captain-class shinigami, Sammael posses a high spiritual pressure. Legendary Fighter: Sammael made it his lifes quest to reach perfection in martial arts, especially swordsmanship. He tirelesly trains with all kinds of weapons to achieve a completle understanding of the strengths and weakneses. As such, he is considered the greatest swordsman in Avalon. : Sammael neglected his Kido training for most of his life, resulting in his rather average performance. Spiritual Telekinesis: Average ability. He is restricted to pushing/pulling smaller objects. Zanpakuto Excalibur: Excalibur is unique, in that it never changes it apperance. It is always in it's shikai form (and Sammael once said that it looked the same even in it's base form). It can also be freely given to other Soul Knights for use - either temporarily or even permanantely, requireing only minimal Soul Resonance to do so (altough a new user still has to master it). As such, Excalibur has been passed down from knight to knight, merging with the successor and becoming part of them.. The spirit takes the form of a fully armored knight. Shikai Shikai: Excalibur is always in shikai, and looks like a fine broadsword with golden handguard and elaborate pommel, with elegant engraving along the bse of the blade. :*'Slice': Sammael can "fire" or project energy slices that follow his sword, effectively cutting at a distance. :*'Thrust': focusing his spiritual pressure at the tip of the sword, Sammael flash-lunges a few meters and suddenly stops. The large cone like energy envelope that is created, reminscent of a sonic boom, continues traveling forward at lightning speed, impaling his target with great force. Bankai Bankai: Holy Blade Excalibur: Sammels bankai actually requires an activation phrase: "Slice trough all things". The only visible difference in this form is the apperance of faintly glowing runes along the blade. Each move of the sword produces an unearthly sound that is easily heard regardless of the noise around, despite the sound itself not being loud. :*'World Cutter': In it's bankai form, excalibur becomes impossibly sharp. Such is it's power that even the Aiorlos brothers doubt their Soul Armor could withstand it's attack. Brachiels experiments to reproduce the amazing cutting power, by focusing both his and his brothers spiritual pressure in the the blade of a single sword, failed to match that of the true Excalibur. That serves as a testament of the incredible power of this attack. However, the attack is limited to the blade only and the power cannot be projected making it a melee-only technique. As such Sammel has to close in with his opponent. :*'Long Cut': Similar to slice, but much greater in power, this attack also travels slower. While it has incredible cutting power, it does not approach that of the World Cutter. Behind the Scenes Sammael is named after archangel Sammael (the angel of Death.) The last name is elvish for "The Swordsman of Heavens" Category:Soul Knights Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami